


Echos

by AceOfPortals



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Sort of Arthas/Jaina but not really, only shortly referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfPortals/pseuds/AceOfPortals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina thinks she is having dream, or at least she hopes its one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echos

Darkness; it was all Jaina could see. Only small amounts of light would spark, disrupting the black velvet sea. She wanted to call out, but her words couldn’t force their way out. She was breathing frantically or at least trying to. It felt like molasses blocking her throat in thick layers. She threw her hands up, clawing at the air, trying to grip reality. All her senses seemed to be dead, everything seemed to be passing like a dream.

A blue shock of lighting passed over her vision, the pitch black sea seeping away like a film on her eyes. The world around her slowly came into view, the hazy fog lifting from her vision. Looking upward she saw a man, wearing armor that glinted in the light. A sword glowing a deathly blue, his eyes reflecting the same color. Jaina’s eyes grew wide showing her terror, the man laughed his voice bouncing off the walls, echoing horrible.

“It’s nice of you to join me, Jaina. It’s been a long time since we last met.” 

Jaina couldn’t force herself to reply, she was shaking and her breath was uneasy. He was right, it had been a long time. But she couldn’t bring herself to be sad, only frightened. the man was a living embodiment of death itself. His boots clicked on the marble floor as he approached her. Crouching next to Jaina, his empty holes staring into her eyes, the blue glowing sea devouring her. His gloved hand went to her chin lifting her head, her eyes remained downcast refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing the fear welling up in her. 

"Look at me" His voice was cold nothing like the memories of summers in Lordaeron when they were both happy teenagers hopelessly in love. It was nothing like the soft whispers he said to her as her ran his hands through her golden hair. The memories made her cringe thinking of what he was now. Jaina felt his grip tighten and tried to pull back, but his grip didn't relent. And almost as if he could read her memories, he smirked. His whole face seemed to light up with a sense cruelty and maliciousness, his gaze sending icy chills through her spine. 

At first she was paralyzed with fear, but her anger grew. Boiling up inside her. The man’s face twisted into a smile. She lashed out screaming at him, he stayed still seemingly undaunted, but of course, what frightens Death? Panting Jaina jumped up and ran toward the wall. The man laughed again, still wearing his monstrous smile.

 

“Oh Jaina, you can’t escape me.” He paused and his smile grew.

“No one can.”

She wanted to scream, but the anger growing in her forced her to stay silent. Clenching her fist so tight her knuckles turned white, she stayed barely above a whisper.

“No.” Her breathing was heavy.

“No, not ever You can’t frighten me. Not anymore I won’t let you.” The man laughed at her, slowly pulling his sword from his sheath.

“Jaina, oh Jaina all attempts are futile. Like I said, no one can escape death, you all belong to me.”

Jaina’s face twisted into a scowl, her grip releasing as bright flames grew in her hands. The man stared at her still unmoving, waiting.

“I won’t let you!” She screamed, her voice echoing of the walls.

She sent fire spiraling toward the man. Yet he only stood smiling at Jaina. The fire hit him, engulfing him in a bright shock of flames.

 

“I’m not gone Jaina, I never will be. Even when you are, I will live.”

The fire ate at him until only his sword lay where he once stood. Glowing a deathly blue, whispering her name, calling her to it. Slowly her vision blurred out again, Jaina collapsed on the ground. Words escaping her mouth, just barely audible. "Arthas."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in creative writing class, and my teacher never found out about it being from a video game. Had to change it some since the requirements for the assignment didn't fit to well with my original ideas for the story. Feed back would be appreciated, since I know I'm not the best author.


End file.
